1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to mask frame assemblies, methods of manufacturing the same, and methods of manufacturing organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is one of the flat panel display apparatuses, is a self-luminous display apparatus. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage while having a wide viewing angle and a high contrast. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has a fast response time while having a light weight and a slim profile. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is considered as a next-generation display apparatus.
Light-emitting devices are classified into inorganic light-emitting devices and organic light-emitting devices according to materials forming an emission layer. Recently, organic light-emitting devices have been actively developed, since organic light-emitting devices have higher luminance and faster response time than inorganic light-emitting devices, and may provide color display.